Downhole system operators are always receptive to new methods and devices to permit actuation of tools located downhole within a downhole system. Increasing flow rates of fluid pumped from surface can and has been harnessed as a method to permit actuation of a number of different types of devices in the downhole environment. In such methods downhole actuators typically use reduced diameter elements that resist fluid flow resulting in actuation forces that are proportional to the flow rate. While these work well for their intended purpose, the reduced diameter elements can limit other operations simply due to diametrical patency. Commonly then such actuators are therefore generally removed from the downhole system to allow full bore access. Devices and methods that permit actuation based on flow while not incurring the drawback noted would be well received in the art.